


Training for the tournament 2

by sweeet_sugaaaa



Series: Haikyuu Magic Camp [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeet_sugaaaa/pseuds/sweeet_sugaaaa
Summary: The first fights start. What is it that makes Daichi so worried?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu Magic Camp [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074440
Kudos: 1





	Training for the tournament 2

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this second part of "The preparations for the tournament" :)

Daichi took Tsukishima to the middle of the garage where there was a big red coloured space, Tsukishima assumed this was going to be where he was fighting, and he was right. Daichi told him to go to the position where an B was sprayed on the ground.  
“You will start at position B because with your shield you will start to fight in defence after that you will be going to fight offence”, Daichi explained, “Your task is now to defeat Ukai´s attacks.  
“Okay!”   
“I will be standing at the side and when I tell you to you can use your magic aswell but first of only non-magic defense, okay?”   
“Okay!”, Tsukki said again. 

Tsukki took his position on the court and Ukai stood on the others side mustering him with his eyes. Ukai was fighting with three axes, one of them was attached to his belt and the other two were in his hands.  
Tsukki had never fought against somone with axes before, so it was no surprise he was nervous but he didn´t let anyone see. When Ukai attacked with his axes he was fast and precise which made it really hard to control the situation for Tsukki, but he defended himself with a solid defensive technique. Due to his observing skills he was quick to find the weakness in Ukai´s attacks and when Ukai was about to attack him he blocked the axe with his shield while he was grabbing his baton with his free hand and he aimed the baton on Ukai´s legs.   
Tsukki directly hit Ukai on his kneecaps and made him fall to the ground.

“He´s really good with the shield I let him keep that, his strategy was great as well but he just didn´t seem to care to win or lose, he wasn´t eager to win. I´m just wondering if he wanted to win at all, because I think there needs to be a certain will to win in everyone here”, Takeda said to Daichi when the fight was over.  
“Yeah that´s true but maybe it´s simply not his day today we can still see about that later”, Daichi answered.

It definitely wasn´t Tsukki`s day today, he couldn´t fight with Yamaguchi, so why would he need to be eager to win without him? With Yams by his side he just feels invincible and that makes him wanting to win. Another point why he wanted to win when Yamaguchi was at his side? He wanted to be the cool one, the one who could protect him and the one his boyfriend looked up to.

The next one to fight was Hinata, he came running straight towards Daichi and he just wanted to fight so bad, he was so exited. 

When Daichi saw which sword Hinata had picked he was surprised for sure, he hadn´t seen anyone use this sword in years.  
A lot of people had tried this sword but it somehow didn´t work for anyone, that´s why it was put up at the wall. So why did he choose that sword? Due to Daichi being surprised by the sword he wanted to see it being used in a fight and so he jumped in for Takeda and fought Hinata himself. 

The fight started with both, Daichi and Hinata, not using magic. The fight didn´t go that well for Hinata because he only knew a bit about bearing and fighting with a sword and Daichi noticed that.

“Hey, let´s stop a minute, okay?”, Daichi said wanting to talk to Hinata.

“Yes, yes”, came as a response from Hinata, he was feeling down, all the attacks he had started failed, he lost the grip of his sword a couple of times and his defence wasn´t good either. He just felt so bad, he hated himself for that shitty technique.  
“Are they gonna kick me out now? Won´t they let me fight with a sword? What will they do with me now? I`m useless”, Hinata thought to himself. He was deep in his thoughts and he didn´t hear Daichi talking to him so Daich grabbed him by his arm and shaked him into reality again.

“Hey, hey. What´s up with you now? You were so exited to fight.”, Daichi asked Hinata.

It took Hinata a few seconds to respond but when he did respond tears were running down his cheek: “I was so stupid. I couldn´t even get a good hold of the sword. I´m so weak. I can´t do anything. I´m such a loser.”

“Listen Hinata. That´s not true. Did you see me fighting? Do you think I did great?”

“Hmm.” 

“I didn´t always used to fight like that. I started of like you now. All I want to say is, you´re not a loser, you will be a great swordsman one day. It just takes practice but we´re all here for you, we will help you reach your goals. That´s what the houses were made for.”, Daichi explained to Hinta.

After hearing what Daichi had said Hinata was full of hope again. He loved it here, again everyone was just kind here. He didn´t need to worry any more.   
“I`m not alone any more”, he then realised and thanked Daichi for being there for him.

The break was over and Daichi now allowed Hinata to use magic in the fight. Daichi was now curious to see him fight because he felt like there must be something special about him, otherwise Kageyama wouldn´t have been intrested in him. 

Although Hinata knew that he won´t be kicked out and they won´t make fun of him because of his fighting skills, he was still nervous. He wasn´t sure how to use his magic as well and that´s why he was still worried.  
Not that his magic wasn´t strong, at home he had activated it by accident a few times before he got send to the camp. It´s just that he couldn´t control his magic, Hinata knew he held power in himself but he didn´t want it to burst out all at once, it could be dangerous.

Daichi now saw Hinata walking to his position very carefully, he was concentrated. In that moment Daichi could sense that something was about to happen, but what was it?  
He felt a shiver running down his spine, is this really happening? Just because Hinata was being careful?

There was no more time for Daichi to think about it. Takeda had started the countdown and him and Hinata would be fighting in 10 seconds.

“10…, 9…”

What was that feeling creeping up in Daichi?

“8…, 7…,”

Shit. He needed to concentrate.

“6…, 5…,”

He couldn´t. He couldn´t concentrate. There, the feeling was getting stronger.

“4…, 3…,”

It was fear. Daichi was scared. Not a bit he was scared from head to toe, scared with every cell of his body.

“2…, 1…,”

Fear. Fear of what will happen next.

Hinata had his eyes closed since he had stood on his position, even if Takeda counted down he still had is eyes closed. He was focused on this one thought: “Control it. Control it.”

In the moment Takeda counted to 3 Hinata felt the magic rise up in his body, it was exhausting to keep that much power ready to fight. The next two seconds felt like eternity for Hinata, everything passed by so slow.

When Hinata opened his eyes, his magic became out of control. It was too much, too powerful for him to hold. 

The next thing everyone saw was that Hinata´s aura exploded and filled the whole garage and even the whole territory of the Karasuno house.   
His aura was a light so bright one couldn´t look at it. It was as bright as the sun or even brighter.

Nobody did move. Everyone was shocked by what had happened, when suddenly the whole aura decreased again. Hinata passed out on the floor, his body couldn´t hold that much power for long time. 

Daichi immediately ran over to Hinata. He had passed out. Was that what he was so scared of? Yes, it totally was.  
Daichi took Hinata in his arms and ran back to the house, on his way he called every Healer of Karasuno to Hinata´s room.  
Takeda was the first Healer to arrive, he was right behind Daichi when he had left for Hinata´s room. The next moment the other two Healers of Karasuno arrived. Yū Nishinoya and Hisashi Kinoshita. 

Hinata was lying on his bed still unconsious. Takeda and the other two gathered around him and searched for what had caused Hinata to fall unconsious.

Daichi was relieved when he heard that there weren´t any wounds and that Hinata would be quite alright, he will probably just stay in bed sleeping the next days.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this work.   
> If you want give feedback :)


End file.
